


The Universe's Savior

by HobblyWobbly



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, more stuff from the tumblrs, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: You only sat up again when the lights in the Stimulant Past began dying die as if replicating a sunset. Grabbing your helmet off from the grass that brushed against your fingers, you gently poked Ghost awake. “We should do this again.” You told Osiris who brought his gaze over again. When the two of you made eye contact again you found yourself staring much longer than intended.





	The Universe's Savior

Being the Universe’s Savior had its pros and cons, but even heroes needed their rest. That’s what brought you to Mercury and into Simulant Past where you laid along the orange grass amongst defeated Vex corpses. You stretched your arm up into the air and watched how the fake sunlight slipped through the cracks in between your fingers. Although the Infinite Forest was all just a giant machine created by the Vex to strengthen their forces you couldn’t help loving the aesthetic of it.

Lying beside your head was Ghost who had powered down in a light sleep, your class mark being wrapped around him like a blanket. You brought your attention back to your raised hand and began curling your fingers back into forming a fist. Hoping the peace here would never end was something impossible, yet you couldn’t help wishing for just another few minutes before being thrown back into the fray of battle. In the distance, gunshots could be heard and you sat up wondering how the Vex found you so quickly.

“What’s going?” Ghost said without lifting himself up off the ground. You were busy reloading your rifle when the grass behind you crunched under footsteps making you spin around. Standing just a few feet away from you was Osiris, Sagira hovering by his side and his own rifle lowered. Upon seeing the Warlock you lowered your rifle down. “Ok, I’m going back to sleep.” Ghost spoke while inching himself closer until his shell was being pressed against your thigh and in just moments the little light was dozed off again.

Few words were spoken between the two of you even though a multitude of questions were being fired off in your head, yet not a single question was spoken. Osiris took the spot beside you on the grass and you took that as your chance to flop back down. Once and awhile your eyes would take a glance over at the man beside you who was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. You couldn’t help finding yourself admiring the man who had been exiled off for speaking the truth and deemed dead by almost everyone for years.

“Why are you here?” You found yourself saying the question before it fully passed through your brain. Osiris turned his gaze over towards you while you rolled onto your side, propped yourself up on your elbow so you wouldn’t accidentally fall asleep, and watched as the hint of a smile crossed his lips.

“I come to meditate here. The Stimulant Future isn’t the most peaceful place to be,” although his explanation was simple you couldn’t help mentally agreeing with his words. “One of my Reflections notified me that you had entered and-”

“We thought we might as well say hello. It was actually his idea to take out all the nearby Vex.” Osiris shot the overly talkative ghost a soft glare that made Sagira roll her single eye and made you chuckle softly. Just from hearing stories about Osiris from Sagira you knew that the dynamic between them was interesting, yet seeing it in person just made it all the merrier.

“Thank you,” you didn’t speak much so the words of appreciation came out softer than you had meant. Osiris didn’t say anything in return and only turned his head away so he could continue on with his meditation. Lying on your back again, you brought your eyes up into the calm sky above that now had clouds rolling through. A few clouds were a darker shade than the majority as if the Vex were struggling over which shade was the correct one. Bringing a hand up, you started tracing out the cloud shapes and briefly wishing Ghost was awake so he could take pictures.

You only sat up again when the lights in the Stimulant Past began dying die as if replicating a sunset. Grabbing your helmet off from the grass that brushed against your fingers, you gently poked Ghost awake. “We should do this again.” You told Osiris who brought his gaze over again. When the two of you made eye contact again you found yourself staring much longer than intended.

Seconds passed with the staring until time became irrelevant- just another piece of the world that you had accepted as facts but now questioned along with everything else that had been told. Then came the hand wrapped around your wrist, firm and questioning all at the same time. As if to answer the unspoken question you flipped your hand and allowed him to lace your fingers together with his. His face bent down into your’s in slow motion and, just like a blurred out dream that your brain registers after it had happened, his lips had met yours.

It was strong and passionate as if this one kiss was much-needed air but at the same time soft and questioning as if allowing you to back out at any given moment. Letting your free hand grasp onto his robe, you drew him closer and began kissing back. Although you were messy and out of practice he didn’t seem to mind. The kiss ended just as fast as it had started when you both pulled back for air, eyes flicking up from your still held hands and into his eyes.

“Yes, we should do this again,” although he was answering the suggestion you made before the kiss you knew those words held a new meaning now. Placing a kiss on your forehead, you remained there for just a few extra moments with a lovesick smile stretching across your face. “When the Vanguard isn’t busy having you save the universe, that is.” His words made a chuckle leave you as you kissed him again, savoring everything about it.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
